NANI!
by COLONELA
Summary: have you ever thought of lal...married? or having a kid! well...this fic does ;
1. Chapter 1

ciousso~!

well,this is about COLAL of course colonnello and lal are my favourite characters in KHR!...i have no idea on what to say more..just read it~!

i hope you like it~^3^

* * *

Colonnello was standing behind the huge glassy window,that viewed the training field,which was filled of trainers and trainees.

Back to lal mirch who partnered with colonnello in his office.

"What should we do today? Kora!" The blonde questioned.

"Nothing,I'm busy."

"What are you so busy with? Kora!"

After what he said,some man appeared from the door.

"Lal sweetie! Its been a long time!"  
The man handed out a couple of flowers rapped with beautiful blue wrapping.

"Get lost,I have nothing to do with you."

"How cold honey-"

"And you are?" Colonnello asked,vary pissed on how the guy could talk to lal that way.

"Her husband,and you?" He said the 'you' part, as if he was saying 'you have no right to ask me in that way!'

"WHAT?" Colonnello yelled from the shock!

"But now we're divorced." Lal cleared everything out.

"Ah~ thank god! But still.." The blonde rested assured from the truth,however the other half was filled with sadness.

"What did you say blonde?" The guy was angry toward colonnello.

"Oh! I thanked god,because of your divorce,kora!"

"You little!.."

The two continued arguing on every single thing that they could possibly get mad at,not intel..

"Shut up you two!" Lal broke them apart.

"Colonnello,could you please leave for a moment I need to deal with that moran." She half smiled at colonnello,for an unknown reason..but it wasn't sarcastic.

At first colonnello didn't really want to leave lal with a guy like him,yet he didn't want to disobey her.

"f-fine.." Smiling back at her was the only last thing that he could do for her,then he closed the door behind him silently.

'Lal is married a-and now she's divorced...WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE MARRY SOME BASTERD LIKE HIM INSTEAD OF ME?...am I acting selfish?..I donno..kora.'  
Colonnello tried to think of reasons when walking,lal who was still dealing with her ex-husband said.

"Okay,now spit it up! What do you want?" Lal was irritated from him.

"What are you talking about?..we miss you!"

"We?"

"Ya! Me and your son of course!"

"I don't care about you,but why did you bring souro here you idiot?"

"don't make a fuss about it,he's the one who wanted to visit you anyways.."

"...shit.."

"Wait,your telling me that nobody knows that you were married?"

"God lal! Why?"

"Shut up its not easy as it sounds! And since we're divorced,you have no business with me anymore."

"We're stayin' here for three days."

"God! I hate you."

"How harsh.."

The blonde was on his way to the cafeteria,then he heard someone's shouting.

"Hay! give me some cola or I'll shoot you!" Some kid shouted at the cook,aiming a gun in front of him.

"What are you talking about? You're still a kid,I can't give you cola,here,have a glass of milk." The cook handed the glass to the kid,and then the kid placed back his gun in his gun pocket.

"Whaaat~! I don't like milk~!"

'Man! That kid is stubborn..kora.' Colonnello thought to himself..

The annoying kid looked around 9 years old,his hair was navy colored,and it was straight,and with a vary familiar looks,his eyes were sparkled red,it reminded colonnello of someone,al thou he wasn't sure whom..

Colonnello came closer to the kid who he had no idea who he was,and asked him.

"Hay,kid,what are you doing here? You should be going back to your mommy."

"I will,but I wanna a cola first to give it to mommy." The kid answered.

"Oh,I see." after that colonnello took a cola from the cook and handed it to the kid.

"Here." Colonnello smiled at him.

"Teehee,Thanks! You're a nice person!" He smiled back at the blonde,so innocently.

"What's you name kid?"

"Souro,nice to meet you!" Still smiling.

"Nice name!..I'm colonnello,kora!"

"Your name is vary familiar.." Souro said confused.

"What rank are you?" Souro questioned.

"A Commander! kora!"

"Cool! You're the same as mom!" Souro was happy to meet someone in the same level as his mother.

"Maybe then you know my mom!"

"You were mentioning your mom a lot,who is she anyways? kora!"

"Oh! How about we go to gather to her? That would be fun!"

"Ya! Why not,kora!"

On their way...

"Hay,hay! Colonnello-san look!"  
Laku raised his hand up,holding a hand gun.

"Hn..what..?...hay stop! That's dangerous! Give it to me,kora!"

"Hah? What's wrong?" Souro lowered the gun,then handed it to colonnello.

"Where did you get that from? Kora!"

"From the toy store,why?" Souro was confused.

"W-what?" Looks like colonnello realized that it wasn't a real gun.

"Ahaha! Sorry,I thought that it was a real gun! Ahaha! I feel stupid! Kora!"

"Ahaha despite your high rank,you're really unsmart! Haha!"

"Ahaha! I'm offended! Haha,oh! Then what does it shoots?"

"Rubber bullets!"

"Wow! If you shoot someone with that! you could really make that person die from laughter! Kora!" The blonde was in a sarcastic mode..

"Hay~! It can't be helped~! I'll try asking mommy if she could lend me a real one!"

"Pfft~! I doubt that~ you're still a kid!" colonnello said it confidently.

"No,I'm a full grown man!"

"Ya I can see that! Then do you want ride on my back?"

"Ya!" He was vary exited!

After colonnello lowered to sour's level of reach,then he rode on the blonde's back,colonnello said.

"See,you're still a kid! you like piggy back rides! Haha! Kora!"

"Eeh~! Whatever.." Souro lost to his 'full grown' thinking.

"Amm~ colonnello-san can I ask you something?"

"There's no need for you to add 'san' on the end of my name,that's just too polite,and it doesn't apply much on you hahah,and for the question,of course,kora!"

"Is there something special within that head bandanna?"

"Hm? Oh! That! Its actually a gift,kora!"

"Oh~! Is it from an important person?"

"Ya! vary,kora!"

"...oh,too bad.."

"Why is that..?"

"Oh..its just that I wanted to try it since it looked cool!"

"Its okay,you can try it out,kora!"

"Really? Thanks! Kora!" And sour caught the 'kora' disease from colonnello,after that,souro took off the head band from colonnello and wore it on his forehead.

"Ahaha" colonnello laughed at souro who started to copy colonnello from the way of talking and looks.

"Oi! Souro,are you sure that this is the right way to where your mother is? Kora!"

"Ya! I'm sure,kora!"

Colonnello didn't let his mind focus on their way so he didn't even try to at least pay attention to where the aisle leads and left It all souro's directions.

Souro Made colonnello get pushed down from all his excitement!  
The boy really enjoyed himself around colonnello.

When they at last reached the place.

"Mom! Mom! Look what I've I got! Kora!" Souro ran fast toward his mother,and hugged her,considering that she was taller then the kid he only managed to hug her down from. her legs,then she lowered down to him and pat his head.

"Kora?...You have grown taller souro.." Her eyes turned soft.

"That's a soft side that could never be seen..."

"...lal or should I say mommy!" colonnello stopped by the door,standing still and stiff,that it even looked for lal unnatural.

"You must be mad." Lal said calmly

"...I don't know either to be mad of your marriage,or happy because of the divorce,kora!"

"What~! You guys know each other~? Yet mommy you haven't told him thought he's mommy's friend~?..kora!" Souro made an angry face.

"Hay~! Stop it?You don't even look mad~ its obvious that you're faking it~ kora!" Colonnello started to act all pampered.

"aah.."

"Anyways,I'm sure that mommy here has a reason for hiding it,right souro?"

"mm...ya,I guess you're right..kora~!" The boy agreed having no idea on any what the two were talking about.

"Lal can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Souro,I'll be borrowing your mother now,kora!" He moved his waved to the blue haired kid with a smile plastered on his face.

"I haven't even agreed yet..." She said in 'oh! F***' expression...

"What about me?" The divorced guy screamed.

"Oh,You? Go die,kora!" Colonnello said devilishly.

"Do what you want,but erase your existence from comsubin." Lal said Naturally,and colonnello giggled in a won victory.

After that they went outside of the office.

"Why did you hide it from me?"

"I'm not someone strange to you,I'm your friend for god's sake!,kora!" Colonnello remained staring at her, she only kept her eyes on not getting connected to his,however lal felt bad when he said the friend part not and telling him.

"Well?"

Lal knew that sooner or later she will talk about it eventually..

"I-I just never thought of your respond." She was a little worried.

"Aaah~! You're scared of me~! That's so cute!" Lal mirch never imagined of that reaction or more like it was erased from her thoughts.

"ah..so your not mad?" She sweat dropped from the blonde's stupid reaction.

"Yes,hell I am! Kora!"

"Oh shit.."

He stood in front of her as if he was a teacher who was scolding his student.

"You'll regret that,lal!"

"Oh shut up,that's so not scary!"

"Pfft! You are,in the inside,scared of me hating you~ kora!"

"Hell I'm not!" Well that's not something new for lal to deny almost everything he says..

"If that's all what you were going to say I'm leaving."

"Pretty much that's it,kora."

Next,souro came out from the office.

"Today you'll stay with your stupid father."

"Whaat~! I don't wanna~!" Then he went toward the blonde in a pampered way and grabbed one of his hands saying. "I wanna stay him,kora!"

"What?"

"Stop with your stubbornness,he doesn't have time to babysit you."

"Aaa...-" colonnello tried to speak.

"No buts!-"

"Amm...actually,I don't mind,kora!"

"For real? So you're saying that you're not busy with all that mountain of paperwork on your desk?"

"..aah..nope!" His face glowed with happiness,and felt that he was looking forward on doing it.

"Okay,but don't regret it afterwards."

"Hehe,no I won't,kora!"

Later-on...colonnello went to his room which was more like an apartment,and souro with him of course.

colonnello entered the door first,then..

"Ooh~! You have PS3! Can I pleeease pleease play~!"

"Hn! not without me! Kora!"

"Great! What games do you have?"

"Well I have a lot but I really like COD! Kora!"

"Yeah! Me too! I'm at level 56!" Souro said with sparkled eyes.

"Ah...wait aren't you underage? Kora!" Colonnello questioned.

"Pfft~ who cares?"

"pfft! Yeah you're right who the hell cares? Oh! But don't tell lal that I have let you play this game,she might kill me! kora!"

"Teehee! Of course I won't!"

Souro pushed the on-button and inserted the CD,colonnello got the joysticks ready.

"Which profile should I log in with?"

"This one 'cola' kora!" Colonnello said. "Mmm...what stage do you want?"

"I'd play anywhere,kora!"

"Okay,how about 'scrapyard?'"

"Fine with me,kora!"

After waiting before the game starts..

"Wait I wanna be player-one,kora!"

"I'm better then you in playing!"

"I'm older then you,kora!"

"Nooo! I'm player-one and that's final!"

"Man! You're scary just like your mother,kora!" The blonde sweat-dropped.

"Heehe~ ya think so~?"

"Well ya,and its not a compliment,kora!"

"Oh! The game has started I'm gonna use 'scar-H!'"

"Pfft~that's for noobs,kora! I'll use 'fall' and a bazooka!"

"That's waay~ newbie~!"

"Haha! Whatever,kora!"

'Baam!'

"Head-shot! Kora!"

"Eeh! Take that!"

"Wha-? Where did that come from? Kora!"

"Teehee!"

'BOSHZ!'

"Hay! My chopper! You're using a bazooka when I only had a handgun? That's cheating! I want a rematch!"

"Heh! Is that how someone at level 56 plays? As you wish,kora!"

"Than what level are you?"

"More then yours~kora!"

"Wow~!"

And then the two continued to play the game Intel !

Around comsubin was too early to just go and rest..so lal came by to get souro,she actually forgot about his existence...'What a mom?'...

'Knock' 'knock'...

"Oi! Colonnello! Is souro there?"

'Knock!' 'Knock!' "Colonnello!"

"You /!* -#!"

"God!" She grabbed the door's handle and opened it,she was supriesed that it wasn't locked..

"What the #/? ?...What's up with all that garbage?" There were chips and papsi all over the place,sweets on their faces and garbage everywhere...

"Plus..you guys are sleeping...?" She couldn't believe that they could've slept on the floor with all that mess which controlled the room. The light was switched on and the PS3 was still on too,joysticks still around their hands...and a large bubble coming out of their noses..

"hmm..whaat..? lal? Oh! About the mess amm...and! Don't worry! He... D-didn't eat from all that junk! I made him eat salad really! Kora!"

"Ya..I can see that..with all the chocolate on his face.."

"Aaaaa...w-what? I t-told him n-not to eat it..! Kora..?"

"...whatever." She gave him an obvious looking face.

"And...Is that how a soldier would act?"

"Oh~! Come on who cares~? Kora!"

"I tried convincing you but noo~! You always refuse to act that way! I give up!"

"Well...I don't blame you,haha! and you're not my trainer anymore,kora!"

"I've come in peace I've only came to retrieve the boy." Lal's purpose of coming has been declared.

"Man! You even sound too formal,can't you loose a little? Can't you say 'my son'? kora!"

"I'm not you."

"You need to spend more time around me,kora!"

"That could never happen,and would you stop asking questions? You're annoying me."

"Why are you always denying? Kora!"

"I don't know..." Colonnello started to ask questions one after another,It was surprisingly amazing on how lal mirch haven't explode because of him,even he thought so,and took advantage of it.

"And knowing your nature..you could never marry someone...so why now you are..? Kora!"

"I'm divorced,how many times should I mention that.."

"...you're avoiding the question aren't you? Kora!"

"...come on! You know me from a long time! Kora!"

"...well...would you believe me if I told you that I lost my memory...?"

"..no"

"Would you believe me that after it I have regained my memory...?"

"Aaaa...well..we are talking about you! That's impossible! kora!"

"Anyways,now its for you to either believe or not."  
Colonnello had no idea what first to respond,ask billions of question or just stay silent intel his brain functions,which it will never be,but,what only he did and only could was reject the truth..

"T-that's a l-lie..."  
He only kept his worried looking eyes locked on hers...

* * *

did you like it? i hope you did! ^w^;

well if you want the second chapter just review or p.m me..cuz i'm not thinking of writing it,so if i saw at least 1 human wants it

i'll gladly write it! :)

thanks for reading...


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

"Late" Gomen~ but I have reason for that:

1-I didn't have ideas to make a second chapter (so I squeezed my mind to death Dx ahaha)

2-I was completing my other story so I made a late update xD ( the '10 year Bazooka' )

That's all xD but I hope you enjoy this chapter!^^

"A lie?...of course it is,are you stupid? Don't tell me that you actually believed that half assed reason?" She really didn't thought he would buy that excuse.

"Oh~ thank god~ I really thought that you had amnesia,kora!" She didn't respond,she didn't look,she only cursed his stupidity,but at least he worried.

"Are you busy?'Kora!"

"What? Now?...well ya..? maybe?"

"Good,kora!" He took her hand and made her sit on the couch that was behind them.

"Now talk,kora!"

"T-talk about what?"

"You know what I mean,kora!"

"I have no idea-"

"Lal! Please,kora!"

"F-fine!"

"aaa..where should I start.."

"Just say whatever that starts in your head,kora!"

"Must kill Sal!"

"Who's Sal? Kora!" He wasn't surprised on what first that popped into her head with some thought as that.

"Oh! Your husband,kora!"

"Don't say that! It pisses me off!"

"Ahahaha! Okay okay sorry! kora!"

"Anyways,my family splits into two,both sides got well...let's say a...fight..?..and in order to make up between the two my father made me marry the other family's grandson,even when disagreeing."

"Damn,so unfair! Kora!"

"I know.."

"That man is luckier then me to have you! Kora!"

"Are you even listening? You're only thinking of yourself!"

"Ooh! Sorry again,kora!"

"So what's the problem again? Kora!"

"Arh! Colonnello you're really good at irritating me! I tried convincing Sal to disagree with me so my father would erase that thought from his mind but,that idiot agreed on it,even with me threatening him!"

"For real? When did all that start? Kora!"

"About..three years ago..?"

"Three years ago? I have known you more then three years yet,you didn't talk about it until now? Kora!" Lal stared on colonnello's sides.

"Did you get a new bandanna?" She said whatever she thought of first,wishing that he'll get distracted by the question.

"..." He eyed her,telling in it,I'm not a fool that you think of.

"about the bandanna,since when did I ever change it? And 'Ignoring' don't you ever get sick of that? Kora!"

"Nope." She put-on an expressionless face.

"...An Expected answer,At least answer this,why haven't you mention it to me or more like took any advices from me before getting married? Kora!"

"And Why would I?" She asked with confidences.

"Well...that would be nice taking other people's suggestions? Don't you think? Kora!"

"First,when you mean by 'people' you only mean 'yourself' and second,the only advice that I'll be hearing from you is 'don't get married'."  
Lal silenced the blonde smoothly.

"Aaaaa..."

"Did you dye your hair? It looks more...flashy? Kora!"

"Nice try,but no."

"Ha-ha I didn't expect you to answer it,kora!"

"By the way,why are you now divorced? Kora!"

"My father already passed-out."

"Oh! Sorry about that! Kora!"

"No its okay its been a long time anyways." The look on his eyes was vary sorrowful.

"I see...wait!-"

"Cuz' I had no idea what you would be doing after knowing that."

"How did you?- anyways,What were you expecting? Kora!"

"I don't know...maybe some war will break out?" saying it as of it was normal.

"That's actually a nice idea! thanks for the help lal!" He turned around to leave but,lal didn't let him do with whatever popes into his head.

She grabbed him down from his collar making him fall on the floor,not a vary hard push,just making him lose his balance,his hands were on the floor and the whole leg touching it too. he looked like he was doing a horse ride!

She sat on his back as if it was a chair so calm then reloaded her gun. she didn't look that she was ready for arguing maybe too tired for that.

"I won't let you do what you please,only! Cuz' it involves my whole family,they might be a pain in the neck but still I can't."

"Can't Do what? Kora."

"You know...like? Making a fuss between the family..?"

"Aaaw~ you mean that you're a good daughter~!"

"Is that an other way of telling me to shoot you?"

"No,just annoying you,kora!"

a whole day went by,from the whole story about lal's husband and that she had a kid,he hold that truth deep in his heart even thought it made him confused and vary irritated but,what got him in pleasure is that his cherished 'former' trainer got divorced so,he got hopes up. He couldn't hate her.

Next morning..  
Just before When lal mirch was about to come out of her office,she heard a lot of unfamiliar annoying sounds.

Some of the sounds were "hay wait! Don't run around holding all those grenades! Kora!"

"Hahaha! then is it okay to play with these fireworks?" It sounded as if it was a kid's voice.

"No,these aren't fireworks,they are flash grenades,kora!"

"No! No! Don't touch that! Kora!"

'BOOV!' A shotgun has been fired.

Yet the only 'kora!' Parts seemed pretty familiar to her.

Lal has just stepped out of the office,then stood still and firm,staring at them intel they felt her murderous aura. After that they stopped immediately and dropped what they carried.

"Oh,good morning! lal!" He tried to make her smile but,he felt unsafe to continue smiling when her gun been reloaded in front of him!

"Hahaha! You won't get that carried away,by doing what I'm thinking you're about to do,right?" He prayed that it wo n't be real.

"No of course not." It was a surprise and a relief for the blonde,for the miracle that just happened.

"That's an improvement for you on holding your temper for not getting exploded,kora!"

"If you don't want that to happen you better clean-up this mess."

"Alright! Just continue with the good work,kora!"

"You're doing that on purpose aren't you?" She kept staring at him from all the rage that might occur now.

"Doing what? Kora!" He asked acting stupid. He knew,she would be able to see right through it.

"You know what I mean,you want to get in my nervous."

"Wow! You really know me! I'm impressed,and for your information I like getting in your nervous,it even became one of my hobbies! Kora!" He smiled so brightly with a laugh,as if what he just said was something normal thou,it was true!

"Ahaha!" Lal laughed lightly.

"That's weird...kora!"

"What's so weird?" She replayed and actually! Smiled!

"T-that you laughed and actually smiled 'unsarcasticlly' and from the heart too without making any effort by making you,kora!"

"Ahaha,I know I'm surprised too!..cuz' I think that you didn't had any hobbies in the first place."

"Ya I guess so-"

"Mommy! That's rare of you!" Souro suddenly came out of no where.

She lowered down and put up an expression that anybody sees her they wouldn't recognize its lal mirch herself looking so extremely nice leaving her rough side anywhere else.

"Is that a bad thing souro?" She said in silky voice.

"No! Of course not! I wish you'd be like that all the time,cuz' the only expressions I've seen on you with everyone is being kind of angry and and! Especially around colonnello is either a red face or extreme ignorance to him."

"..." She was speechless,surprised and her face became extreme red tomato,colonnello turned around trying to hold-up his laugh from coming out!

She stood up closing her eyes attempting to calm herself.

"Souro,please don't say stuff like that,its really embarrassing for your mother,kora!" The blonde said in purpose of annoying lal to the core and make her blush even more!

"You too! Why don't just mind your own business? Or...shutting up?"

"Please...shutting up? That's impossible,kora!"

"Ya,I guess your right.." Lal even agreed on the foul word that she blurted carelessly.

"Mom is mad" souro said,a little sad.

"Don't worry,she's not,kora!" Colonnello answered after that,lal turned around looking at him 'what the hell are you thinking?' in that look and colonnello noticed what she meant.

"Then what is it?" Souro questioned so innocently.

"She's just simply embarrassed,kora!"

"Oh! I see~"

the annoyed women hid her face in a giving up way.

"Yup! Kora!"

"Then can I ask you something colonnello?" Souro asked to the blonde in a clueless look.

"Of course,kora!"

"Do you know,why is she even embarrassed of?" Souro asked.

"Ya! Of course! Kora!" Colonnello looked confident.

"Then what is it?"

"...aaaa...that's...how should I put thi-"

"Buddy! wanna play with daddy today?" Souro's father popped up from somewhere in the world setting his gaze at souro.

"No thanks,kora!" Colonnello answered as if the question was directed to him.

"Sorry that I disappointed you but,I wasn't asking you."

"Oh! Don't worry I wasn't disappointed at all,kora!"

"Want a fight?" Sal raised his fists ready to fight

"My pleasure kora!"

"Oh! You didn't suicide yet?" The question was to directed to the ex-husband and the ex-wife.

"No...too bad for you."

"And me,kora!"

"I wasn't talking to you blonde!" The pushed out guy got irritated over colonnello's way trash talking to him.  
Colonnello simply didn't despise the man,he just cursed him for his luckiness of having lal instead of the one who deserves it in colonnello's point of view is himself.

"Who wants to learn sharp shooting? Kora!" Sudden change to the subject.

"No thanks." Sal replayed with confidence.

"Not you,kora!"

"I do~!" Souro raised his hand up in the air,vary overjoy to be sticking with colonnello even more.

"Of course,kora!" The blonde agreed in guiding souro with the training.

"You won't be doing any sharp shooting." Souro's mom disagreed on the idea.

Both souro and colonnello stubbornly said "why~!" Crossing both of their hands timing it.

"You're still too young to be holding a weapon." She clearly said.

"Moom~!" Souro sighed.

"Wow such a real...mom you are! Kora!" He said for the sake of annoying her

"Colonnello please make mommy agree~!"

"As if I'll let her disagree that easily,kora! , You know lal,I wish I could make a video of you and post it on youtube,with that motherly attitude of yours,Letting the whole world know of it,kora!"

"Aren't you cruel,I'll make you regret your existence." Lal said,she knew that he'll never do something like that to her.

"Aha-ha! aren't crueler? Kora!"

"Mom~! Why are you always arguing with colonnello you know he's vary nice~!"

"Souro,I've known him more then you." She said showing an unhappy tone with it but,she knew it was the opposite.

"You mean he's a bad guy~?"

"No no! I didn't mean that way!"

"Aha-ha-ha!" Colonnello laughed at the two.

Yaaaaaay~! Finally finished the second chap! (It took long enough!_;)

Anyways you better liked it! And you better review or whatever or I won't do any third chapter *3* I know I'm being stubborn but you know what's the most pampered thing? Is someone making long chapters without ppl reviewing! x'D just kidding it just makes me upload more and fast! ^w^

Thanks for reading~ 


	3. HAPPY BIRTHDAY COLONNELLO

**CIOAUSSU!**

**WOHW~ BEEN A LOOOOOONG TIME SINCE I UPDATED ANYTHING~ XD**

**ANYWAYS, I WANTED TO MAKE A FIC BASED ON COLONNELLO'S BIRTHDAY~ YES TODAY IS 7****th**** of 7! TANJOUBI OMEDETO COLONNELLO~~ X3 SOOO I DECIDED TO INCLUDE IT IN THIS FICTION SINCE I HAVE LONG FORGOTTEN IT XD**

"_so, do your best in convincing your mother! Kora! I'll be leaving first!" _** Lal believed that whenever colonnello called her a mother it would be for the sake bothering the almighty LAL. And the smile that he always shows them. **_**Oh**_**, just how much Lal wished and wondered how much it would take to rip that smile off his face.**

"_oh! Okay, catch you up later~" _**Colonnello waved back and headed****to the training grounds.**

"…"

"_you know I will never agree to this, souro."_

"_but mom~ I'll just be just stalling him so you would make the preparations."_

"_what for?"_

"_you know, today is seventh of july~"_

"_souro, I'm not celebrating anything. And, did he make you do this? It's okay you can tell me so I would beat the shi- sh- __**shadows**__! Out of him!"_

"_no! really! I just like him, he's really nice! You think so too, right?"_

"…"

"_just how did you know when his birthday was?"_

"_srodkisikos told me~"_

"_**who is that? Some kind of**_** DEMON LORD?"**

"_te-heh! No he's a friend of mine!"_

"_you sure have weird friends."_

"_he also said that you liked the blonde but never admitted it. Do you think the blonde that he meant was colonnello?" _**she blushed madly. Knowing nobody would know and tell but a certain paranoid.**

"_**he piss me off**__, he knows too much I want to meet him once.. that sro-d-k-isik-os person.."_

"_**so you would **_**try **_**to**__**beat the shit out of me?"**_** That voice. A familiar voice. This reminded her how the true sound of mockery should be. **

"**REBORN!****I know you're here so come out now!" ****Yes, it belongs to no one but Reborn. A proud-hit-man-bastard.**

"_**as expected of you, you easily spotted me. And, please call me **_**srodkisikoshinzelus, **_**lal mirch."**_

"**whatthehell****, **_why did your name got extended?"_

"_**long time no see lal. And I'm surprised that you actullay know his birthday that blonde of yours."**_

"_no, really, it was a coincidence in one day."_

_-__**FLASHBACK**__-_

_At the moment Lal Mirch is asleep at her own house. Her room was dark. And only the light that slipped the wooden blinds made the room visible _

"_Lal..." _

"_Lal..." _

_- In her dream-_

"_Lal! How long are you gonna keep hugging the damn bear? Kora!" middle of a meadow, Lal was napping while embracing a teddy bear. If it not for this going as a dream, it would have been the end of the world. Seriously._

"_though you look cute while doing so ha-heh! HEY WAIT! how come you never hugged me? Kora!"_

_-End of (erotic) dream-_

"_oi, lal, Wake up, Kora!" Colonnello sat on the edge of her bed._

"_go away! I DON'T wanna hug you colonnello!"_

"_w-what are you talking about? Lal."_

"_eh? oh, it was just a dream.. W-what do you want c-colonnello? Moreover, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE IN THE FIRST PLACE?"_

"_to answer that, you forgot your house keys at your office yesterday, don't you remember? kora!-"_

"_that had never happened. And, in other words, you mean you stole my spare keys?"_

"_well, umm, you sure are sharp even though you're half asleep .. oh, and.. yeah! What's the date today? Kora!"_

"_you woke me up just to guess what date today is?"_

"_what? Were you expecting something like a kiss? Hmmm? Kora!" He shortened the distance between them. And so she did a reaction that she had long forgotten to do when his face was what first popped at her sight after waking. Yes, she shoved his ass to the floor._

"_o-ouch! Is that how you treat me even on my birthday? Kora!"_

"_oh.. it was your birthday?"_

"_you didn't even know! How cruel, koral"_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"_souro, it's better for you to go to colonnello now."_

"_YAY~thanks __**mama**__**!"**_

"_**PFT! For real? Did you two finally gotten togather?"**_

"_**no**__**! **__**sh- shut up**__**! **__He's not colonnello's."_

"_**hmm, I thought you two had finally gotten together.**__** Such a disappointment…"**_

"_what did you say? __Pft, you know I'd rather not to know. And anyways what brings you here with the six other arcobalenos?"_

"_**at first, please, let me threaten you before I start explaining."**_

"_I don't know exactly if you are expecting me to let you do as you please or not. But, knowing the nature of a kind bastard you are, I'll hear you out."_

"_HAHA! YOU DESERVE THAT __**REBORN**__!" _**Uttered Skull after hiding behind the sky arcobaleno **_Luce._

"_now, now lal, I know you two never get along but, try this time not to menace each other." _**Said Luce.**

"_it's even best for you two." _**Spoke Fon in his faint voice as the sound of wind.**

"_you too shut up skull for your own sake." _**Demanded Green. (AKA Verde)**

"_aren't you all messed up__.." _**The younger blue haired women fixed her eyes to the floor. She hated how the sky arcobaleno had so much power to talk into anyone and easily swayed them**_. _

"_**ahm,**__** may I complete what I was saying?" said Reborn in a voice sounded that peril would come after.**_

"_**and as I was saying, I have placed bombs all over COMSUBIN." **_**Intimidated Reborn. He pushed a button and a huge screen came out of the ceiling! The screen displayed the various places where the planted bombs were.**

"_reborn, dear? Didn't I tell you that wasn't needed?" _**Troubled Luce. (I swear his face was like :\)**

" _how were able to plant those in those places?"_

"_**Wanna know why? It's simple, because your security is a joke."**_

"_REBORN!"_

"_**we don't want the button to be pushed don't we?"**_

"_che, what do you want?"_

"_**don't worry, honestly it's not as complicated as you think. we simply want to throw a birthday party for my dear friend."**_

"_really reborn, __**REALLY**__? Would you __**really**__ celebrate a birthday party __**ESPECIALLY**__ for colonnello of all people in the world?"_

"_**yes." **_**This sounds fishy. Incredibly **_**FISHY! But she has to stick to his plans before everything gets similar to dust. **__What's even similar to dust than dust itself?_

"_what do you need me for?"_

"_**nothing."**_

"_yeah, like I'm gonna believe that."_

"_**okay, if you insist, the stall him for us."**_

"_you sat this up didn't you. Knowing I'll be saying this."_

"_**hn**__**, but you must not tell him either about the scattered bombs or the fact that we're here."**_

"_but you have to keep your promise and get out of this place after 'finishing your party'"_

"**agreed.**_"_

"_lal, where is colonnello?" _**queried Luce.**

"_at the training grounds" _**Lal alleged.**

"_**okay now you should get to your lover boy now. So we could finish the preparations.**__"_

"_if not because of the bombs, you would have been long dead reborn!"_

"_**heh, scary."**_

**Finally Lal left hell and joined the new hell.**

**-LAL'S POV-**

"_YO! Lal!" _**I saw Colonnello greeting me I'm surprised; I didn't see souro with him! Does Reborn have to do with this? No, no! he has no use of him. And so I asked the blonde that kept staring at me continuously. Doesn't he know that it's extremely embarrassing to stare with nonstop?**

"_c-colonnello! Where's souro I told him catch up to you?"_

"_oh, yeah, don't worry he came, but then said that he forgot to bring something so he left, kora!"_

"_where?"_

"_my dorm. kora!" _**did he had to add it(the kora) at the end?**

"_oh, I see." _**I have no idea before I thought stalling him would be hard. And Reborn said not to let him enter the western building until it was 8:30 and now is 8:17 letting him stare constantly for the next thirteen is no problem! …but now that I think about it his stare isn't normal it feels as if he's looking through me.. Scary. **

"_lal."_

"_what!" _** shit I nearly leapt in my place when he called my name.**

"_you're not hiding anything for me right? Kora!"_

"_pfft~ __**no~**__"_

"_oh, okay, kora!" _** What the hell. he bought that easily.**

"_wanna do some sharp-shooting with me lal? kora!" _** thank you! A perfect idea to waste time faster!**

"_sure-" _** w-wait… AM I SEEING WHAT I'M SEEING? OR DID MY EYES STARTED TO FAIL ME? WHAT THE *UCK IS SKULL DOING IN THE TRAINING GROUNDS? Shit I can't let colonnello see him or reborn will instantly flick the button and the whole place will go boom!**

"_y-you know what let's get inside I don't feel like doing anything!" _** thank goodness he didn't turn back. **

"_why not? kora! I've even found a perfect spot for training. It's right over there-"_**no wait don't turn! Shit !**

**-author's POV-**

**Lal mirch was out of Ideas so she scanned the place turning left and right. Luckily, there was few officers that could be taken out later. she just towed him to herself by the collar, and to let the rest for the next second. So she kissed him. She kissed him of all the things that she could have done, like slapping him and… **_**slapping him again…? The kiss didn't last long after when Skull spotted them. He then ran out for his life. No matter how much of a retard skull could be, he would at least understand Lal. And what he witnessed was definitely not from the normal side of Lal plus Colonnello looked surprised so he can't be the one who started it.**_

_**-LAL'S POV-**_

_**Oh shit I can't believe that I actually kissed him! I bet my face is bright as tomato now! YA SKULL! RUN OUT FOR YOUR LIFE! I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE! JUST YOU WAIT! And shit, I bet Colonnello is furious! He'll hate me for this…**_

_**-AUTHOR'S POV-**_

**They finally broke apart. Lal didn't dare to look straight to his eyes and fixed it to the ground She could feel her face getting heated up again when Colonnello pulled her again for another kiss. But she then pulled herself from his grasp. and yelled.**

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"_

"_Repaying you, kora!"_

"_YOU CALL THAT REPAYING?"_

"_just why are you even mad? kora! Aren't you the one who started it? Kora!" _

"**s-**_S_HUT UP!"

**She got too hot and she couldn't take it and left. **_**'thank god the door to the building was right behind her' **_**she thought to herself. Yet, he grabbed her from her wrist.**

"_wait lal! Kora! Lal! Wait!" she struggled until they were indoors._

"_it's almost eight thirty so it should be fine by now!"_

"_w-what? kora!"_

"_shut up and follow me!"_

**They passed through offices, dorms, different, training grounds and proceeded to walk until they were right behind the dinning lounge. And Lal Mirch ordered.**

"_get in there._**"**

"_what's in there? Kora!_

"_just get in"_

"_okay, okay, kora!" _**he clutched the door knob and pushed it. And just like in cartoons and manga light blinded their eyes before entering. **

"_SURPRISE_**!****" before colonnello being able to express anything, Lal was the first one to ****"express"**

"_WHAT THE HELL? WHY IN THE WORLD DOES IT LOOK LIKE A NORMAL BIRTHDAY PARTY?" _**she expressed from all her heart.**

"_well, we did tell you that we're throwing a party." _**Said Luce with a smile**_._

"_aww~ thank you, you guys! Kora!"_

"_more importantly, did Lal get you a present?" _**asked mammom.**

**And he immediately answered.**

"_yes! It was a ki-" he couldn't continue his sentence since Lal 'accidently kneed him… _

"_it was aa– a- t-teddy bear! You know how much colonnello Is scared of sleeping on his own ha-hah!"_** everyone exchanged unconvinced looks to each other**

"_R- REBORN! What are you doing here? Kora!"_

"_hmpf, ciaoussu! colonnello. Did you know that the camera surveillance captured you two when lal gave you her birthday present?" _**Reborn smirked, then pushed a button and turned all the screens in COMSUBIN on! And what the screens displayed was extreme picture of humiliation! (to Lal) and after that Lal Mirch turned the birthday party into a battlefield.**


End file.
